Neige, flammes et sang
by Tyessa
Summary: La prise des codex a foiré, Mirage est en ruine et nos aventurier que sont-ils devenus? Shin se réveille après la bataille...où sont ses amis?


_**Coucou tout le monde, voici un petit OS sur Shin, j'aime trop ce perso enfaite :3 n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite rewiev si ça vous à plus ça fait toujours plaisir, seule l'histoire m'appartient, désolée pour les fautes et bonne lecture :3**_

* * *

Neige, flammes et sang

Un soleil rouge, couleur du sang, se levait. Un brise fraiche refroidissait le paysage et une fine neige tombait sur les toits des maisons, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. En effet, la ville était, en partie, détruite. Des habitations brûlaient encore un peu, d'autre fumaient au loin. La plupart avaient leurs toitures réduites en poussière, en miettes, en cendre. Les portes ne tenaient plus et certaines tombaient par terre dans un grand fracas. Et les rues n'étaient pas mieux. Si la ville était si silencieuse c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus un seule habitant vivant dans cette bourgade. Des femmes, des enfants, des hommes, des nains, tous marchants, artisans, religieux, soldats, gisaient dans les rues. Certain avaient été piétiné dans un accès de panique, d'autre avait été brulé ou encore égorgé, démembré, éventré…Un paysage effroyable qu'était devenu la ville de Mirage.

Un cri s'éleva soudainement dans le silence plat, mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Shinddha était coincé sous quelque chose, il ne savait et ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était, il souhait juste sortir de là. Il s'agrippa au pavé de la route et tira sur ses bras pour sortir en rampant, il sentit une violente douleur au niveau de la jambe mais il tira tout de même, serrant les dents pour se libérer. Une fois debout il se retourna et faillit dégueuler, en effet la chose sous laquelle il était coincé n'était autre qu'un tas de cadavre en putréfaction. Il réalisa soudainement du carnage que le vol des codex par Sanguinus avait engendré, la colère de B.O.B qui avait laissé sa part démonique prendre le dessus sur lui et qui avait tout détruit.

Mais où était-il à présent ? Et Grunlek ? Et Théo ? Où étaient ses amis ? Ils étaient encore séparé, encore et toujours loin les uns des autres.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre derrière l'archer qui fit volte-face, une flèche encochée, l'arc bandé, prêt à tirer. Un homme, vêtu d'une robe noire avec le symbole de l'Eglise du sang brodé dessus, se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Maître demi-élémentaire, dit-il d'un ton chaleureux, je suis ravi de vous savoir en vie, vos amis s'inquiétaient.

-Où sont-ils, demanda sèchement Shin ?

-En sécurité, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien.

-Et Sanguinus ? Où est-il ?

\- Avec vos amis c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'envoie, il pense que vous serez plus en sécurité avec les aventuriers.

-Que leurs avez-vous fait ?

-Mais absolument rien voyons, vous êtes méfiant.

-Ecoute mon coco, je sais que Sanguinus nous a trahis, je sais aussi que B.O.B a essayé de le tuer et qu'il a transformé Mirage en ce champs de ruine alors tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir, à moins que tu n'aimes pas ta vie, je me ferais alors une joie de la raccourcir.

-Du calme maître Shinddha, le prêtre Sanguinus a juste contribué à l'essor de notre Eglise. Vos amis et bien…ils se sont mis en travers de notre chemin et il leurs arrivera surement quelque chose si vous refusez de coopérer.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve qu'ils sont encore en vie ? A part votre parole qui, vous m'en excuserez, me semble aussi fiable que les dire du défunt intendant Bragg. »

Le prêtre haussa un sourcil avant d'attirer à lui quelque goutte de sang venant du tat de cadavre, d'un geste de main il forma une sphère avec le liquide rouge qui devint translucide permettant ainsi au demi-élémentaire de voir à l'intérieur, et il les voyait. Théo, Grunlek et B.O.B, dans une cellule sombre, éclairée seulement par le caleçon du paladin ce dernier faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Le mage, lui, dormait, d'un sommeille agité murmurant parfois « Shin » et « Philippe », il avait encore ses cornes de démons ajoutant encore un autre aspect démoniaque à sa silhouette. Le seul qui paraissait un tant soit peu calme était le nain-génieur, même s'il avait de longue cerne sous les yeux et qu'il passait machinalement sa mains dans la fourrure d'Eden qui était couchée à ses pieds.

Shin détendit la corde de son arc, désintégra la flèche avant de se fusiller du regard le prêtre et du lui dire d'un ton froid :

« Bien, que voulez-vous ? »


End file.
